Height
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: It was never a real factor in their relationship but Beast Boy can't help the fact that he loves how his woman is taller than him.


**Author's Note: An insanely short story but one that I did not really know how to write about with the subject matter. So I did what I could in regards to it. Naturally not edited but I hope it's not to bad. Please read and review, I wish I knew how to write more about it because I love the idea, the heights when they are older are canon in the comics so that's a nice tidbit for those who don't know. I personally love tall woman and I love how Starfire is taller then Beast Boy and think it would make for some great times in a relationship. Enjoy and please read and review my friends, I'm sorry it's so short, pun not intended.**

* * *

Admittedly he liked how she nearly towered above him.

She was only five foot six, not huge in term of height but it was a rather big deal when he merely stood at five foot and one inch, he was sure they would both get taller as they grew, if he was lucky he would grow to be five foot eight inches while she hopefully still looked down at him, maybe somewhere like six foot four inches but he could only hope.

His right arm was propped up on the purple horseshoe couch as he laid his chin on his knuckle to gaze at her, not in a creepy way he winced as a loving smile appeared on his face as he watched her laughed on a barstool while chatting with Terra next her who was telling Starfire about her date with Aqualad, he liked the fact that Terra and Garth connected and hoped they stayed together for as long as they could, even if the distance between Jump City, California and whatever state Steel City resided in could be a bit of a hassle at times he knew.

Luckily Aqualad could swim extremely fast in the water so Beast Boy doubted it was as much of an annoyance as he thought. Starfire turned her head to look at him and smiled as he winked at her causing her to giggle while Terra rolled her eyes with a smirk and flipped him the bird as she turned to look in his direction as well making him stick his tongue out at her.

The two then turned back to their conversion as Beast Boy slowly stood up and stretched his arms out, wondering what was it he liked about woman who were taller than him, though to be fair he was really short at his age so he knew nearly all women looked down at him in one way or another as he chuckled to himself with a grin and walked over to them after putting his arms back down.

He honestly didn't know what attracted him to a woman's height and though he knew many women had an issue with it, he knew for a fact that his girl did not and he was happy about that as he reached the island table and wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist before reaching up to give her lips a peck as she reached down to do the same, a genuine smile on her face for her mate of nearly two years as the sixteen year old shapeshifter leaned his chin on her right shoulder and closed his eyes to simply enjoy her company.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as she intertwined their fingers on both hands and squeezed softly.

"And I love you." She spoke loud enough for both her mate and her friend in front of her to hear her as Terra fake gagged with her eyes closed while Beast Boy merely released one hand from his love to flip her the bird before placing it back into the waiting alien's embrace as he breathed in her scent with his heightened senses and softly moaned as she chuckled.

"What are you thinking about my love?" She asked turning her head slightly to look at him while Terra got up from her seat to get a drink from the fridge.

"Nothing much, just how hot I think it is that you're taller than me." He answered as she chuckled again and rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoy a physical trait about me that I can not control, Garfield." She teased as he laughed and turned his head to kiss her neck as she gave a soft moan.

"You're welcome my warrior. Never change, Koriand'r." He responded as she turned her head once more and bent down slightly to kiss his lips which he obeyed without hesitation.

"I'll try not to, my beast." She said with a smirk as his arms tightened a bit more around her waist and he could only smile.

He loved the little things about his warrior princess, even the ones she couldn't change and he would not have it any other way.


End file.
